First Kiss ReWriten
by ThePhantomWriter1102
Summary: "I always will love you Garfield"She whispered into his green ear,He smiled and kissed her gratefully"Theirs your second kiss right their!"He put on his goofy grin.She smiled at him sweetly.BB/Rae Rob/Star Complete
1. Chapter 1

Here's a rewrite of First kiss, criticize all you want i need so much help right now. Anyway let's get on with it.

Ally cat: Para don't own the teen titans but she wishes she did.

Sorry For any errors doc manger doesn't like me still. Just tell the problems and I'll try to fix them.

_**First Kiss Rewritten**_

_**BB: 18  
Rae: 19  
CY: 21  
Star: 20  
Rob: 20**_

_**BB's POV**_  
Ever have the feeling an inanimate object is watching you? Well yea I'm getting that feeling right now. That damn cat clock Starfire got me that Christmas is scaring me to hell. I didn't have the heart to tell her it was scary as hell because she said in these exact words "Friend beast boy this clock is the cutest thing I have ever seen! I just know you'll love it! "I mean she was so happy I just couldn't say no! But now, Dude I regret my decision. I just need to get the fuck out of this room and away from that clock!

_**Regular POV**_

Beastboy got up and scurried out his door into the long hallway. He groaned "Just what I need a long freaking walk! "He said in his head. As he walked down the hallway his mind started wondering to tofu and tofu to mopeds and somehow it got to raven then he suddenly imaged raven sitting on a moped showing off her curves in a two piece bathing suit. He blushed madly at that thought, it was no surprise that beastboy had a crush on raven. Everyone knew except the thing of his affection. He would throw hints here and there but she was just too stubborn to notice them. He just sighed and continued walking till he turned a corner and ran into just the person he was thinking about.

_**Rae's POV**_

I sat up in my bed quickly breathing very hard. I had another nightmare about my father, even though he was gone I still am having these dreams. I sighed and got up out of bed. "It's nothing a cup of tea can't fix "I said to myself I slid out of my dark room into the hallway. I walk quietly even though no one's up I still have the habit of trying to be very quiet. As I round the corner I run into someone and we both fall to the ground. I groan as I look to see who this person is and I find my eyes connect with forest green eyes.

_**Regular POV**_

Beastboy's eyes widened and hurried up and got to his feet he stuck out one of his hand while rubbing the back of his neck with the other. "Sorry Rae I didn't see you! "He said while she took his hand and he pulled her up. "It's fine, Anyways what are you doing up this early? "She said brushing herself off. He laughed nervously and looked at his feet.  
"Umm you remember that cat clock star got me last Christmas? "He said looking up at her. "Yes, Why?" She said crossing her arms looking at him. "Heh, It kind of scares the shit outa me..." He said smiling a bit. Raven Shook her head and sighed. "Sometimes I swear your still 14"She said as she began walking to the common room.

_**BB's POV**_

I watched as she walked away. I wish I could tell her the way I felt I just wish she didn't have to be so damn stubborn! My eyes widened as I realized she wasn't wearing her usual leotard and cape she was wearing a thin blue tank top and black shorts. I couldn't help but stare as she walked away. The way her hips swayed as she walked I could just feel myself wanting to walk over and plant a long kiss on her beautiful lips turned back around and went back to my room with a smile on my face.

___**A/N: I'm sorry that the first story was kind of bad since doc manager cut out some words and I sucked at writing at the time but I am going to update this story as much as I can if I don't you can yell at me anytime you want but I have school and homework is so taking up my time so yea I'm sorry!**_


	2. Chapter 2

My computer restarted while in the middle of writing this chapter :*{ So i had to sit here for 2 hours rewriting this!See this is what i do to please you people! sorry for the short chapter and for any spelling errors I'm not using my regular writing program bye!

Disclaimer:I do not own the teen titans i only own the idea!

Rae's POV

I slowly started to comb my slender fingure's through my tangled hair.I stared at the floor trying not to yank my own hair out from so many knots.I stopped before rounding the corner to make sure i was not going to run into someone else.I saw no one so I continued walking down the long narrow halls.I began to go into thought about things of the top of my head,like why was the earth round, Stupid, I know but I was tired so I couldn't really think that that I began thinking about what villain is going to bug the titans today and i just randomly thought about how beastboy looked so hot without a shirt on.I blushed would I even think about that! But I had to admit beastboy did over the years grow more mature since the brotherhood of evil attached,his once skinny limbs were now very muscular and so was his once small but now large chest{And no, he does not have manboobs i couldn't think of the right words}many females were now practically attacking him when he stepped into public to run arins or just take a i would go to help him but since his new found body came I had no need i hear him flirting with girls when he does need my help.I get so angry when he does that doesn't he have the decency to go somewhere more private!? I sighed and shook my head free of these thoughts.  
I rounded another corner and walked to the door to the common when i was about to walk in i heard some giggling coming from starfires room. I raised my eyebrow and walked to her door. I was just about to knock when i heard Robins voice come from inside the room. It was very muffled but i heard it.I tried not to giggle but was so hard not Robin the hero who was raised by batman himself just said that starfire could paint his nails pink.I heard starfire let out a excited squeal and i heard shuffling in the room. I just smiled a bit then turned back around and entered the common room.

Regular POV

As raven entered the common room she searched the room for any signs of life but she found none,she gently smiled and walked over to the counter and grabbed the tools for the making of her turned on the sink and put her teapot under it watching it carefully to make sure it wouldnt overfill she went over and put it on the turned heated stove and then slowley walked over and hopped into one of the stools and picked up her favorate book "Romeo & Juliet" {wow so original of me huh?}Raven would never admit it to anyone but she loved a good romance but Romeo & Juliet was her absolute she opened to the bookmarked page and began to read the text on the was in complete solitude and was loving every minute of it.

BB's POV

As i was walking back to my room i realized that that fucking cat clock was still on the raven was right maybe i'm acting like a 14 year old.I sighed and stopped in my tracks get mixed feelings from her. Its like she wants to be my friend but at the same time she doesnt trust me enough to be even an friend. thats the thing that makes me know we'll never be more than friends. because we're not even friends now!how are we ganna be in a relationship if she hates me? I Picked back up my pace to my room maybe some talking to my fans will help me chill out.I hurried and took that damn cat clock off my wall and threw it under my bed.I shuffled around piles of clothing and sat at my desk.I opened my laptop and logged into instant messenger. And began typing.

{Chat Log}

TheBeastMan has logged In

TheBeastMan:Yo guys!  
ParanormalFreak1108:Hey Beastboy!  
Phejusic:Hola Hombre!:D{1}  
TonicFest:Yo BB! Hows that babe raven coming?!;3  
ParanormalFreak1108:Shud'up Tonic!:I  
TheBeastMan:Its fine man,I came here to talk about it:)  
PheJusic:Realmente? Eso es genial{2}  
TheBeastMan:Yae I thought you would say that Jusic!urhdvncjidfkbv n Ahh shit sorry i almost fell out of my chair.  
ParanormalFreak1108:Its fine BB and watch your language their are children in this chat room!D:  
Prejusic:Oye, no me llames a un niño!{3}  
ParanormalFreak1108:I wasnt talking to you ,you Mexican idiot!  
Tonicfest:Man you just got told by a gay ass white!  
ParanormalFreak1108:Would just shud'up man!  
TonicFest:Fine I gatta go anyways!  
Phejusic:Tengo que ir a chico bestia amigo!

TonicFestLoggedOut  
PhejusicLoggedOut

TheBeastMan:So Its just you and me man!  
ParanormalFreak1108:Yea im glad cuz those were annoying me for the past hour!  
TheBeastMan:LOL I probaly already guessed that by your temper!Anyway ive been wondering,Why do you have a girly username?  
ParanormalFreak1108:Umm O_O'  
TheBeastMan:You okay man?  
ParanormalFreak1108:OKAY QUIT CALLING ME MAN OKAY IM A GIRL I JUST WANTED TO HANG OUT WITH MALES WITHOUT GETTING JUDGED!;_;  
TheBeastMan:O_O wow ma-I mean dude why didnt you just not tell me if you didnt want to?!  
ParanormalFreak1108:Uh...Idk why O_O  
TheBeastMan:LOL well i gatta go dudett i'll see you later!And dont worry im not ganna tell any1 your a dudett;3

TheBeastDude Logged out

ParanormalFreak1108:Hehe Didn't think i knew Spanish did you ;3!

{Out of Chat Log}

I sighed ive been talking to Paranormal for about a year he's been giving me advice about raven since i told him about her it really helped and now i find out thats he's a she?I sighed i threw my hands over my eyes in attempt to get rid of this god fucking awful i know why she's always so cranky on the 5th of every month{I just had to do it!}I got up out of my seat and walked up to my dresser.I grabbed a fresh pair of shorts and a black muscle shirt.I changed as fast as i could trying to get done.I looked over to my normal clock after i got my shirt on."7:05 Shit raven usually goes back to her room at 7:10!"I thought in my head. I grabbed my calone and sprayed it on me and ran out the door not even bothering to close my door.I ran up to the common room door panting.I just remembered something important.I could have morphed into a cheetah and not waste the air."Fuck"I cursed to myself. I breathed in and walked forward "Its now or never"I said to myself and stepped into the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Cliffhanger! Oh i just love doing that hehe and for all you who don't know my YouTube username is ParanormalFreak1108 I have some bb/rae vids on their so if you want you can check them out!And once again im sorry for spelling errors i don't have spell check in this writing program!And the log chat is random because i got lazy for that part of the story!


	3. Chapter 3

you wanted and so i will!And hopefully this chapter will be as good as the others!Yea and once again sorry for the short chapter last time I woke up around 1 Am and started typing and I stopped after a few paragraphs because of tiredness!

Disclaimer:I do not own the teen titans!Sometimes i wish i did because of BB's Cuteness!

Raven's POV

As I got up to pour myself more tea,I heard the common room doors swish open.I looked over in the doorway to see Beastboy.I raised my eyebrow and looked at him."What are you doing back up?"I said.I saw him jump 2 inches in the looked over towards me clearly scared to hell and he saw me he sighed in relief and a smile spread on his face."Heh, i couldnt fall back asleep!"he said rubbing his neck I felt a smile begining to form but I stopped it in the progress.I grabbed my tea and sat back down in the stool.I heard beastboys footsteps begin over to the kitchen area.I looked up from my book to see beastboy opening the fridge and take out a small platter of sat down right across from me and started munching on his tofu.I sighed and picked up on the word i left off on.I could swear i felt beastboy's eyes on me.I looked up to see if my suspition was correct and indeed it eye's locked onto each other.I blushed as he smirked slyly i reached for my hood on my cloak but remembered i wasnt wearing it."shit"i said to myself. I tore my eyes away from his in attempt to bring relief to my now burning cheeks.I heard Beastboy laugh happily."I made you blush ,Rae!"He said grinning ear from ear.I blushed even more."Shut up you grass stain!"I said angryly crossing my laughter died down and he just sat there smiling sweetly.

BB's POV

I smiled sweetly at raven ,sometimes it was worth it to make her just looks so cute when she's flustered.I laughed a bit whoever says raven cant be cute has clearly never seen her the way i do."Come on Rae you know you love me!"I said still smiling no matter what she says i know she loves me. But that still doesnt mean she had to like looked at me face still red mind you and said very clearly"Beastboy why do you enjoy making me mad so much?I know you enjoy it so just tell me why."She said while crossing her eyes widened in shock, she knew i liked making her mad?Why the in hell hadnt she kill me mind clicked she must like me enough not to kill me. I smirked this was the perfect time to tell her we were alone and both were single.I walked up to her and dropped by head down to her ear and whispered"Because you look so cute when your mad"I said while was about to say something when I bent my head down and our lips eyes flew open but slowly went down and i felt her arms sneak their way around my neck I slowly weaved my hands onto her waist and pulled her closer to my taste of her sweet lips made me go bazerk ive been waiting to do this for a long slowly started pulling me to the couch i knew better than to rezist. She pushed me onto the couch while still being attached to my straddled my waist in attempt to be at an better finally parted lips when air became necassary.

Raven's POV

I gazed into his forest eyes searching for any regret but found none only love and compason.I smiled alittle{Hey better than nothing!}I could feel my heart pounding in my chest beating out of control.I sighed and laid my head on his muscular began playing with my hair,swirling it around his finger and clearly enjoying playing with it.I began to trace his chest muscles through his shirt.A side of me knew this was wrong and i could hurt him dearly but another side told me this could be the only chance at love i could ever have.I sighed why were these feelings so complicated.I looked up into his eyes and felt a spark in me smiled and whispered into my ear "I love you raven and i always will.."I felt tears build up in my eyes,that was the first time told me they loved me.i leant up into his ear and was about to say i loved him too but the common door swished open and there stood the rest of the titans.

Regular POV

Beastboy and raven gulped they both knew how wrong this looked and they wondered how the rest of the team would glanced at each other nervously clearly asking what to do from one another, But neither of them knew what to do Titans just stood their eyes wide and mouths ajar, hell even starfire had a weird look on her shuffled off of beastboy and he stood their beside her looked as if he had something to say but it wouldnt come just stood their mouth agap and eyes starfire after she understood what was going on she ra-Floated over to the two and hugged them close."Ohh friends this is wonderfull you are now a couple!"She practicaly screamed in their rubbed his neck and looked down blushing while raven face was beat red from what her bestfriend said to recovered quickly and started laughing his ass off. while Robin stood their with a smirk on his face and arms quickly excused herself from the room and left everyone standin there.

BB's POV

I saw raven quickly exit the room as cyborg came over to give me a nougie,I looked at everyone and excused myself from the understood i knew they did.I walked down the hall that held ravens door.I breathed in and knocked hoping that she wouldnt come out door slowley creaked open and it showed a red eyed raven, sure signs that she had been crying."Raven I-"I tried to say but she interuppted me by pulling me into the turned to me tears falling frealy from her dived into my chest crying into it searching for detached from me and wiped her eyes.I looked at her worried"Raven are you okay?"I asked putting a hand on her looked at me with blood shot eyes and whispered something i couldnt hear."What?"I asked with an eyebrow looked at me and repeated a little louder"T-that was my first kiss Garfield"She looked back eyes widened ,i couldnt belive it raven never had a kiss before?I hesitated before awnsering"N-not even from h-him?"I asked hoping she would say shook her head.I looked at her with a small smile and made her look towards me."Raven do you love me like i love you?"I asked hoping just hoping she would say yes to my sighed and whispered in my ear"I Alwaysed loved you Gar"She whispered her voice full of love.I smiled and kissed her nose and said"Then dont worry about it"I saw her smile and wiped away her last tear."Ready for your second kiss ?!"I asked smiling slyly She hesitated before  
jumping on me and kissing me life get any better?

From that day on they shared many kisses together but the most important kiss was on their wedding they never frogot their very first kiss that started it all

~The End~

Yay! I finally finished! Hopefully this was good! Heres the sentunce of the day!

Resolver esto y te dan una galleta virtual!

First one to get it right gets a little prize! Hehe!Anyway thx for the great reviews guys!Thanks for all of the great reviews and support guys!I told you i would continue the story if


End file.
